This invention relates to an anchor and a method for installing the anchor where the anchor has a pair of pivoted wings.
Anchors have long being used to keep objects in place on the land and under water. On land, anchors have been used in conjunction with mobile homes, temporary construction offices and trailers, large tents, airplanes, free standing buildings, guy wires and retaining wall tiebacks. In water, anchors have been used to anchor boats, beach access, piers, pilings, and mooring buoys.
When hurricanes and other fierce weather conditions occur, it is essential that the anchor be kept in place to prevent undesired consequences to attached structures. To do so, the anchor must have a strong gripping surface to contact the ground, or earth, around where the anchor is seated to provide maximum resistance to movement.
In providing for this gripping surface, earlier inventions have used one or more wings or side flanges that extend outwardly from a main shaft to which they are attached. The present invention is directed to an improvement over such inventions which can be used both on land or in the water to firmly anchor an object.
Anchors and anchoring methods having extending wings or flanges from a central or main shaft are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,655 to Galuska discloses an anchor with a frangible casing through which flanges protrude when the anchor is in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,912 to Shibata discloses an anchor having a plurality of pivoting flanges which are spring biased.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,521 to Conrad discloses an anchor which is placed in the sea bed by means of fluid forced through a hollow tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,978 to Bates discloses an expandable anchor for attachment to pilings.
In the present invention a method of installing an anchor and the anchor is disclosed in which there is a hollow tube having a pair of pivotally attached wings with the tube and wings being forced into the ground by fluid pressure through the tube, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to an anchor and a method for placing the anchor in the ground which uses a hollow tube and pivotally attached wings with fluid pressure in the tube used to expand the wings outwardly.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved anchor and anchoring method to install the anchor in place.
Another object is to provide for such an anchor and the method of installing the anchor wherein a hollow tube has pivotally attached wings that are forced by fluid pressure in the tube to expand outwardly before removing a pressure supplying conduit.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.